The invention relates to a filling machine for valve bags or the like with a plurality of filling caps rotatably mounted on a rotor, a stationary magazine, and an automatic delivery and slip-on device which consists of delivery arms mounted on the rotor and associated each with a filler cap, said arms being movable about a delivery shaft positioned transversely to the cap direction so as to bring a gripping device arranged at the end of the arm from a position close to the magazine into the slip-on position on the cap.